


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: "No temptation has overtaken you except what is common to mankind. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can endure it." - 1 Corinthians 10:13Joseph leads a Sunday service with a remote control vibrator inside of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my knowledge of how a church service runs – all the experience I had to go off of was several years in Catholic school, where I spent most of my time thinking about what I would do if I could telekenetically make the candles float around and convince people the Church was being haunted by a demon and not paying attention to the mass itself.

This was not the first time, nor would it be the last time that I had thought Robert had gone completely mad. I stared at the box he handed to me with a slack jaw and eyes the size of dinner plates.

“You can't be serious,” I gasped at him, though I already knew the answer that was going to come from his smug smirk.

“Oh, I'm as serious about this as Judas is about his silver coins,” Robert grinned, folding his arms and leaning against my office door.

“That's not...” I squinted, puzzled, unsure of where to even _begin_ to critique that terrible simile. Although, in the spirit of fairness, I suppose he wasn't exactly _wrong_.

“Come on,” Robert flicked his head, “what happened to that wild streak in you?”

I swallowed. The box was like a lead weight in my hands, even though it was barely bigger than my pocket Bible. The lid sat on my desk, leaving its contents laid bare for everyone to see. A small, curved plastic item sat on a black cushioned backing made of nice velvet. A butt plug. A _vibrating_ butt plug. A _remote control vibrating butt plug_. Robert waved the controller at me – a discrete device that tucked neatly into the palm of his hand.

“You want me to... wear this? Today? During my sermon?” I shook my head in disbelief.

Robert winked.

“I didn't get up this early for Sunday school for nothing.”

“You could have come to simply hear the good word of the gospel. Goodness knows _you_ of all people probably need it. I have a very interesting homily prepare today about the dangers of temptation.” I paused poignantly, levelling Robert with a stare. “Perhaps you would find it... _edifying_.”

“Perhaps I would,” Robert drawled, approaching my desk with a leisurely swagger. He perched on the edge of my desk, leering down at me with a playful spark in his eyes. He licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, dropping his voice to a deep, husky whisper. “Or perhaps the best way to get me to listen to your little moral lecture is to deliver it with this inside you. I promise if you're wearing this, I'll listen to every word that leaves your pretty little lips – I'll even let you quiz me later. Maybe over a bottle of rosé on my couch, with my head between your-”

“Joseph?” a woman's voice called from the hall, accompanied by heavy footsteps.

I dove over the box with reflexes I had not seen since my college days while Robert slipped off my desk into a surreptitious lean against the wall. A Church volunteer – a frumpy, good-natured woman in her 60's – poked her head through my door a fraction of a second later.

“Ah! You are here,” she did not seem to notice Robert or the anxious sheen of sweat on my brow as I lay casually slumped over my desk, “I just wanted to let you know that I emailed Sharon those articles for next week's newsletter like you asked. She said she would resize them so you don't have to worry.” She glanced at the wall clock above my head, still blissfully ignorant to the stench of soon-to-be debauchery I feared had somehow desecrated every surface of the room. “Also, it's nearly ten o'clock.”

Mass was scheduled to begin at ten.

“Thank you,” I worked my face into a mechanical smile, acutely aware of how strained my voice sounded. My colleague left and Robert chuckled.

“Out.” I wheeled around to snap at him. “Out, out, _out!_ ”

Robert protested all the way to the door, which I slammed in his face. I took a deep breath. My eyes slid over to the inconspicuous black box, my mind wandering to it's contents as I contemplated what exactly I was going to do...


	2. Chapter 2

I could not meet Robert's eyes when I walked in front of the congregation, exactly three minutes late to start Sunday morning's Church service. I knew he was sitting in the back, alone on the furthest pew he could find, shrouded in shadows. I could just about feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. My palms suddenly felt sweaty. Why did I do this? _What was I thinking?_ There was no going back now.

I greeted the sizeable gathering of people – a majority of them familiar faces. Neighbours, local families, faithful couples, pious individuals, a few bored looking Youths and... oh _cracker barrel_. Mary. In the front row. The weight of the... the _thing_ inside me suddenly felt too much, and I was filled with a drowning wave of mortification, even though no-one had any way of knowing. Nobody except Robert. I began my sermon, pointedly ignoring the dark, shadowy corner at the back. This was a mistake.

“-and this _glorious_ weather we are experiencing is a gift from God, as are our friends, our families, our Lord himself-” I faltered, my voice suddenly pitching higher like it had when I was a boy in middle school.

The toy had begun to vibrate. Gently, with a slow, pulsing rhythm. It was a shock, but I was not so weak willed that I would be bested straight away. I recovered smoothly and continued my talk. From the blank faces in the audience, they hadn't seemed to notice anything amiss.

It was dangerous, but I let my eyes drift to Robert defiantly – _you're not going to win_ , I thought fiercely. I could see the smug look of understanding on his face from all the way up here. He blew me a kiss. Heat flared through my cheeks and I busied myself with the ornate Bible on the altar before me, my fingers shakily leafing through the wafer thin pages.

“Today...” I took a deep breath, “I would like to read a passage from Saint Paul's Letter to the Corinthians. _No temptation has overtaken you except what is common to mankind. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can endure it-”_

As the last word of the passage left my lips, I felt the vibrations inside of me spike. I jumped, shoulders tensed. I noticed Mary eyeing me warily. _Don't look at Robert, don't look at Robert, don't look at Robert,_ I chanted to myself. I looked at Robert. _Oh, Kirk Douglas_. Mary turned slightly, following my line of sight. Robert gave her a cheery wave and held aloft the remote control which was mercifully unseen by everyone else who had their eyes forward on me. _Robert, please,_ I begged silently in my inner monologue. Mary turned to look at me, a knowing smirk on her face. The twitching of her lips made it no secret she found my current predicament endlessly amusing, and was at risk of cracking with laughter any second. I steeled myself and pushed on.

I found myself genuinely surprised by how smoothly I managed to weather the storm. A flush of victory flooded my body as I reached the halfway mark of the service – _nice try, Robert, but perhaps today's triumph would go to me after all._ The soft buzz massaging my inner walls had faded to the back of my mind, providing just a faint caress of pleasure that I found myself enjoying. I doubted that the feeling could get much stronger than this. I couldn't help my eyes from straying back to Robert, a challenging glint in my eyes and he grinned wolfishly back.

Suddenly, I nearly doubled over, my body wracked with a sharp jolt of ecstasy that knocked the air from my chest. The toy vibrated furiously, ten times as strong as it had been; my sensitive body assaulted by a shock wave of sensations. I had been complacent. For the briefest of moments I swore I could see the Pearly Gates themselves materialise before me. I was blind. Stars danced across my vision like a crackling of static, and every muscle in my body throbbed and convulsed with the overwhelming pressure against my most delicate nerves as I tried to wrestle control back of my own faculties. It only lasted a second, before the setting was dialled back down to where it had started, leaving me sweating and stammering. I stared back at the dozens of curious and concerned eyes bearing down on me. I forced a cough and flashed them a meek, apologetic smile.

“Forgive me,” I laid my charm on as thick as it would go, hoping people would simply believe I had some kind of seasonal cold that was making the rounds.

As I directed the Congregation to kneel for the next part of the service, I took a moment to glare at Robert, ignoring the twittering sound of Mary poorly disguising a giggle. Robert's face was nothing short of punchable. He leaned back cockily in his seat, lip between his teeth as he enjoyed the show. His eyes burned with a fiery sort of hunger – just now, that had been a warning. My fingers clutched the pristine white table cloth before me until my knuckles were similarly pale.

Despite my struggle, I was sure I had seen Robert's hand move suspiciously in his lap. _Masturbating in Church_. I was fairly certain that was a sin according to multiple gospels, but then again, surely leading the congregation with a vibrating anal plug pleasuring you was no ticket to Sainthood either.

I was grateful that the toy was small, and that Robert and I had been meeting more and more regularly. This made my body more compliant, and the small bottle of lubricant I kept in my drawer for... _emergencies..._ had come very much in handy. The plug slipped into my hole quite easily. In fact, it was almost comfortable. I clenched around it, nearly whimpering with pleasure at how it was angled just right to work my deepest bundles of nerves.

It was time for communion.

I gave my blessings to the blood and body of Christ, but my mind was elsewhere. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Robert get to his feet. I knew wholeheartedly that I was about to suffer. Most of the congregation shuffled forward to receive their communion as the wizened old organ player plunked out a generic, relaxing tune. Mary gave me a wry smile as she approached.

_Don't_ , I thought, hoping she would read the same message from my face, where I was unable to keep my cheeks from reddening and my throat from going dry, _not a word._ She was silent, but it was enough that she _knew_. As she moved away, I jumped with a violent shiver – Robert had bumped up the intensity again. It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the feeling now. I was thankful for the long, loose fitting robe over my clothes as I knew my erection was bulging against my pants. Between my thighs was a pressing need of heat and stickiness.

“Having fun?” Robert purred as he stood before me, hand in his pocket. I opened my mouth to reply wittily but a sudden jolt of intensity inside me had only an embarrassing whine come out. I glowered at him as he went through the motions as calm and collected as you please. It infuriated me. I swore I would get him back for this. I hoped my glare – a looks-could-kill kind of furious stare – would communicate all that I was unable to say. Robert popped a dry cracker from the silver bowl in my hands in his mouth and winked. As he walked away, I felt a jump in ferocity inside me. My knees buckled slightly. I could only pray that I would get to the end of the line before they gave out completely. My hands shook. _Lord have mercy._

 


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to experience the most mortifying orgasm of my life.

Biting my hand and crouched behind the altar, my whole body trembled as I reached the point of no return. My knuckles were clenched white, and I cursed my treacherous body – I never should have agreed to this, and I certainly should not have been enjoying it. Yet I couldn't help but moan indulgently into the soft pads of my palm, drowned out completely by the congregation's uninspired rendition of a generic church hymn.

The toy inside of me pressed against a sensitive nerve and drilled loudly, making me feel an ache deep in the pit of my stomach that yearned to be filled with something bigger, something _harder_. My consciousness dragged up a memory to the forefront of my mind of the last time I had been alone with Robert. How he had reclined back on his cigarette-smoke tainted couch, whisky in hand, his thick cock lying against his stomach as he beckoned me closer with just a curl of his finger. How good it had felt to slide into his lap. How much it made the heat rise in my face to feel Robert's length split me open and leave me feeling stuffed, pushing deeper into my ass than any toy ever could. How my gentle rocking and gasps of pain quickly became wails of pleasure as Robert grabbed my waist and fucked up into me, bottoming me out against his hips. How Robert groaned the more I bounced in his lap. The sight of both of us covered in a mixture of semen and sweat. I shuddered now, a flash of heat washing over me as my climax drew near.

My cock strained against my underwear, tenting my pants, angry and dripping wet at the lack of stimulation. I feared that the slightest touch of friction would spell disaster. I had to concentrate harder than ever on the words in front of me as I read from the bible during my sermon; it was all I could do not to grind desperately against the altar like my body longed to do. I could feel Robert's eyes on me as fiercely as I could recall the feeling of his hands on me – all over me. It was all I could think about. My lips were dry and I was certain I was sweating. When the organ music took over and drowned out all other sounds, I knew what had to happen. If I hadn't of known better, I would say that this is exactly how Robert planned for things to go down. He had been edging me for the better part of an hour – turning the vibration intensity up and down, and up and down, and up and down at his leisure, but now, all I could feel was an urgent, powerful throbbing in my core. Under the guise of ducking down to pick something up, I sunk behind the altar, legs and hands shaking like a leaf.

Bending down like this had been a mistake. The shift in my centre of gravity pushed the toy even deeper into me and I know that a breathy, keening whine escaped my throat. I rocked slightly into the motion, bringing a hand up to bite down into as a fiery, blissful flood of adrenaline scorched through my veins until every nerve ending felt like it was ablaze and I was treated to the numb, tingling sensation of every hair standing on end.

I think I might have fainted slightly when I came. I muffled a scream with my teeth sunk hard into the flesh of my hand, and my vision blurred to white as my cock throbbed painfully. A white hot spurt of cum trickled down the inside of my leg, and another, as I pumped what felt like the kind of load I hadn't seen since I was a young boy into my underwear. The relief that came after was so intense I felt it in my very bones. Then came the _shame_.

The sheer humiliation of what I had just done was like a slap to the face. The afterglow was fierce, but it was tainted. Just how Robert wanted it, I was sure. I unsteadily drew myself to my feet. I had only been out of sight for a few precious seconds, but I did my best to arrange my features into some kind of cool, calm and collected mask. I looked to Robert. He was gone. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure it was audible, like a drum beat under the last verse of the hymn being sung. Suddenly, I felt the vibrator go still. I breathed a sigh of relief, and managed to awkwardly navigate my way through a haphazard send off without much incident, soldiering through the way my knees threatened to collapse beneath me at any second. My pants were filthy now, and I couldn’t wait to be rid of them. I was sure that Robert would share the sentiment, but for different reasons...

I supposed I would have to ask him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic - thank you so much for reading! Please leave some kudos or a comment to let me know if you liked it and I will be eternally grateful because I'm a slut for validation!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love you!
> 
> Please come visit me at these other places so we can yell about gay shit together!  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
